Fragments Of The Lost Memories
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: After rogue finds out lucy likes him and after he graduates high school, Rogue is sent to America with his parents and studies college there but he promised lucy he would come back after years that came by lucy went overseas and was going to work at america and find rogue but when she gets there he forgets her and his memories about her.


**A/N:So this is the sequel of my story "Making New Memories" please forgive me for the slight change of the idea and please i hope you don't get mad at me...but this sequel is also kind of making a change to "Making New Memories" so instead of me reviving the story i made a sequel this sequel is kind of a remake and also kind of base with my other story "The Promise" which had a happy ending but this one is different this is a tragic story since i make a happy ending with most of my Rogue x Lucy stories i decided i made a tragic and tear jerking story so i do hope you all enjoy this sequel.**

**Title: Fragments of the Lost Memories**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Summary: After rogue finds out lucy likes him and after he graduates high school, Rogue is sent to America with his parents and studies college there but he promised lucy he would come back after years that came by lucy went overseas and was going to work at america and find rogue but when she gets there he forgets her and his memories about her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's P.O.V<em>

_It was cold and freezing and as the wind blows chills suddenly went up my spine and as I sighed my hot breath turned into an icy cold one instead, Yes it was winter a chilly cold and freezing season but i guess it can't be helped since Christmas is almost near by just a few more days and it will be Christmas soon. I looked through the window and saw it was snowing the snow flakes looked like tiny white stars that are falling from the sky._

_A knock on the door was heard as i looked at the door across the room,"Come in" I said and the door opened and it revealed my loving aunt, Aunt Alisa. She smiled and then went in my room with a tray and it has two hot steaming mugs and she went to me and sat down on the side of my bed and placed the tray at the table that was beside my bed._

_"How're you feeling?" She asked,"I've been better.." I said and she gave me my mug with hot chocolate,"Lucy..why are you so sad?" she asked,"Well its because its been a year since i've been without him..." I said,"Aw...lucy dear its okay i am sure he'll come back he promised you didn't he?" she asked,"well you are right mybe I've just gotten a bit stubborn" I said she sighed._

_"I'll be downstairs making dinner you can call me if you need me okay?" she said and i just nodded then she left with the tray and closed the door,I stood up and placed my mug on the table near my bed and went to my bookshelf and reached out for one of my books, I couldn't reach it as i got the book that i wanted all of the other books have fallen out too._

_I picked them all up and placed them back and suddenly after i picked up the books and placed them back where they belong i saw a blue diary on the floor i picked it up and then a picture fell out, I picked up the picture and saw the picture of me and him, those red snake like eyes that black raven hair, I missed him its been over 9 years since he left japan to go to america and went to college there._

_(Flash back 9 years ago...)_

_It was graduation day all of us had already graduated high school,"Lucy!" Rogue waved while coming to me,"hey rogue" I greeted and smiled,"hey lucy...um...i need to tell you something" he said blushing,"w-what is it?" i asked blushing too,"u-um..Lucy i- I LOVE YOU!" he said and i turned beet red of what he said h-he loves me?!._

_"Lucy i have fallen in love with you ever since we've met...I was shy to tell you but now i have been waiting for graduation day so that i can tell you i love you..!" He said,"R-rogue..I love you too" I said and he hugged me it was my happiest day of my life!._

_It was hard to believe that he liked me back too! i love him very very much it wanna makes me jump out of joy by hearing him say that! i was really really happy then but..._

_(At The Airport..)_

_I rushed quickly to the airport and then went to the lady in a black attendant dress,"Excuse me can you tell what flight is Rogue Cheney?" I asked,"Oh mister Cheney? he is at gate 20" The lady said i bowed,"thank you!" i thanked and rushed to gate 20 but when i got there it was too late._

_"Flight in gate 20 is already ready to take flight,i repeat flight in gate 20 is ready to take flight" The girl said and I ran to the big glass windows and stood there as tears flowed down my cheeks._

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back End..)<em>

_I wish he could've told me sooner...and i would have...said goodbye to me...i miss him so much it hurts so much...why didn't he told me?... I thought were already together but i guess no.._

_what a cruel fate indeed..._

_I wanted to hate him but i can't i don't know why mybe because i love him?_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_I love you...?_

_._

_._

_I missed him._

_I looked through the window again holding the picture i looked at it as tear drops and stains the picture,"Baka..." I muttered._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for now i hope you all liked the story ;) i'll update.**

**~Bloody**


End file.
